Fairytale Hearts
Fairytale Hearts (フェアリーテイルハーツ) is a magical girl/boy anime created by Haruna Artist. Story TBA Characters Fairytale Hearts * Katie Hashimoto (橋本ケイティ) half Japanese-half Canadian, Katie is struggling to find her place in society despite being just 12. She loves to play the trombone but isn't very good, messing up or misreading even the simplest of notes. When happy, she tends to twirl around and pretend she is a princess dancing with her prince at a royal ball. After stumbling and meeting Peter, she learns that she is next in line to be a Fairytale Heart and save Wonderland. She becomes Ella Heart (エラハート), white/light pink Heart of Friendship and Crystals. She represents Cinderella. * Brooke Lake (ブルック•レイク) resident of Wonderland, who goes by the name of Brooke Lake. She lives in a small cottage with her sick grandmother and wishes to cure which/or whatever illness she is suffering. Brooke appears very cold and aloof, often pushing others if not all out of her bubble. Its only after she meets Katie, she learns to get closer to others and actually talk to people. Brooke transforms into Crimson Heart (クリムゾンハート), red Heart of Strength and Sweets. She represents Little Red Riding Hood. * Victor Macaron (ビクター•マカロン) is a spoiled and self-centered boy from Paris. He loves to play tennis and like Katie, was brought to Wonderland through his dream, told by destiny to be a Fairytale Heart and save Wonderland. He loves sweets and can be quite grabby and selfish, and has no real friends as a result. He secretly believes in the existence of aliens and after meeting Katie, he learns that one for all is better than all for one. He has a habit of saying Je le Veux (I want it). Victor transforms into Cheshire Heart (チェシャーハート), purple Heart of Generosity and Magic. He represents the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. * [[Takemori Makoto|'Takemori Makoto']] (竹森まこと) a 13 year-old boy who grew up in Japan as youngest in a large, prestigious family of samurai and swordsmen. After being transported to Wonderland through his dream, he meets Katie and her friends. Makoto may come off as emotionless and stoic, with no emotional attachment to other beings, when really he, like Brooke, has trouble talking to other people. He likes playing shogi (Japanese Chess) and sour candy. Makoto transforms into Bamboo Heart (バンブーハート), green Heart of Wisdom and Nature. He represents the Bamboo Cutter, from the Japanese tale, Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Past Hearts (Deceased) * Alice Heart (アリスハート) leader of the past Hearts. She represented Alice in Wonderland and was the blue Heart of Time and Love. * Rose Heart (ローズハート) the yellow Heart of Bravery and Nature. She represented Beauty and the Beast. * Peter Heart (ピーターハート) the green Heart of Freedom and Wind. He represented Peter Pan. * Prince Heart (プリンスハート) the red/gold Heart of Appearance and Light. He represented Prince Charming. Grimm Knights * [[Grimm|'Grimm']] (グリム) leader of the Grimm Knights. * [[Anastasia|'Anastasia']] and Drizella (アナスタシアとドライゼラ) fraternal twin Knights. They are almost always seen together and they hate losing. They represent Cinderella's step-sisters. They are the Knights of * [[Eris|'Eris']] (エリス) the Knight of Temptation. Eris often shifts between the forms of a small girl in a long dress or an elderly lady in a claok. She represents the wicked witch/old hag from various fairytales. * [[Reiten|'Reiten']] (ライティン) Knight of War, based on the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. Supporting Characters Category:Anime Category:Haruna Artist Category:Fairytale Hearts